Team 7 Power Up
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Team 7 Power Up Challenge
1. A Cat, a Fox, and a Wolf

_**A Cat, a Fox, and a Wolf**_

_**Team 7 Power Up**_

_Challenge by Akun50_

_Set at the bell test._

_Powers must have come the night before the bell test._

_Kakashi must have no clue what happened_

_Kakashi must be defeated_

_Powers must be identified. No self made powers_

**Yep another Response. Those of you who read Summon Bloodline… It's getting there.**

_Yeah. We have Hinata Vs. Neji, Sakura vs. Ino and… Sasuke Vs. Gaara…_

**And Part of Naruto Vs. Kin down. Sooo… It's getting there.**

_Through the Looking Glass is stuck… Very stuck…_

**Anyways, powers, Sasuke=Nekomata, Naruto=Kitsune, Sakura=Something Similar to a Werewolf**

_Sasuke has necromancy type powers, Naruto has Shape shifting, and Sakura has increased strength, sight, smell, and speed…_

**Sorry to those looking for our main stories… Plot bunnies swarm.**

_So, without further ado,_

_**A Cat, a Fox, and a Wolf**_

_**At the Bridge**_

Sakura ran her hands through her mane like hair. She looked more like the filthy Inuzukas now. Sasuke-kun was adorable though, with the cat ears and tails. Naruto had yet to show his face, or all the days to be late.

Sasuke was having different thoughts. They were even worse now. His fangirls, including the one now looking like a wolf, with her long, thick, furry tail… He wanted to run his hands through it, but he was far too happy and sleepy in the patch of sunshine. He felt his ears twitch as they heard a rustling. That was weird, but he'd get used to it.

_**Earlier**_

Naruto had woken up perfectly fine, more than happy now that he was a ninja. He glanced in the mirror and walked past. He back peddled and ran through every curse he knew. He had _fox_ ears. He was so dead if he left. He saw the tail and knew, even if he didn't go outside, he was doomed.

Why? Of all things? _Fox_ ears and a tail? If anyone thought he wasn't the Kyuubi, they would now. He focused on his original appearance, a tingle later Naruto opened his eyes. Now his ears were only pointed. His hair looked like long fur. That was one good thing.

He tied his new headband where his goggles where. He looked into the mirror. It didn't fall like the Yondaime's hair did. He shrugged. Good, he went as the Yondaime for the festival once, the beating was one of the worst.

_**Later at the Bridge**_

Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto. He had his different, smoother and longer.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke winced as his ears flipped back. Naruto also winced. Sasuke saw the blonde's ears also changed. They were pointy. "You're late." Her voice was softer as she rubbed her ears.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He said. He was nervous for some reason. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's even later than you are." Sasuke said, stretching. "Though, I've heard that's what he's known for."

*Poof* "Yo." Kakashi said through a plume of smoke.

Naruto jumped nearly three feet. 'Why is he so nervous?' Kakashi thought.

"You're very late, Sensei." Sakura said. Her teammates were glad that she didn't yell like she did with Naruto.

Kakashi dismissed this. "You have to pass a final test."

"What?" Naruto said. "We're genin now aren't we?" Sasuke noticed the other boy had become calmed for some reason.

"Yes and no." Kakashi said. "Follow me to Training Ground 7." Instead of walking he once again poofed. Sakura growled.

"I know where they are." Naruto said, running towards it.

_**TG 7 five minutes later**_

"Now, you have to get these bells from me." Kakashi held up two silver bells and shook them. Sasuke's ears flicked forward and his cat shaped eye dilated. "One for each of you."

"That's it?" Naruto said.

"There's only two." Sakura said.

"Yes." Kakashi said. "You only have until this goes off."

"But there's three of us." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled. "Begin." He put the clock down. Sasuke went for the bells. Kakashi literally blew him away with a futon jutsu.

Naruto hesitated and followed Sakura towards the cat-boy.

_**2 minutes later.**_

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't know." Sasuke said. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Later." Naruto said. "We have to work together."

"_Now,_" Sasuke said. "Or I won't work with you."

Sakura had looked back and forth. "Sasuke-kun's right."

Naruto shifted. "I woke up like you guys."

"What?" The other two said.

"I woke up with fox ears and a tail." Naruto said. "That's why I was late."

"_FOX?_" Sakura yelled disturbing birds for a mile radius. Sasuke and Naruto dropped clutching their ears.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"That's why my mom hates you." Sakura said. "You're a demon."

"No more than you are." Naruto said.

"Prove it." Sasuke said shaking his head. "You don't have them now."

Naruto closed his eyes and focus. As he said. His ears turned into fox ears and a golden fox tail appeared behind him. "I can shape shift too!" He grinned.

"Like what?" Sasuke said. "I can do some weird stuff too."

"…" Sakura felt like a failure. She couldn't do anything unusual.

"I can fully change into a fox. I can also change into a rabbit, a cat, and a medium sized dog." Naruto listed.

"…" Sasuke though. "Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to her crush.

"How fast can you throw?" He asked. Naruto paled at this.

"NO, I'm not being thrown." Naruto said as Sakura grinned. "I don't wanna die!"

_**Five minutes Later**_

Kakashi was bored. His potential students hadn't reappeared. He saw something thrown at him. A yellow blur made him freeze for a second as it changed into his blonde student who groped him. Kakashi only took a second as he flipped the boy off and performed Sennen Goroshi. Naruto went off screaming.

The silver haired man reached down and found his book, but not the bells, gone. He blinked. He replayed it. The boy had a tail… A fox tail. Was the seal weakening? Thinking back he realized that the Uchiha heir had two cat tails and cat ears. 'Oh shit.' He thought.

Kakashi saw something calmly walking towards him. A rotting degrading fox corpse. Kakashi jumped off. He felt the doom as the blonde, grinning, appeared before him. Fox ears and tail in full glory. The ANBU in Kakashi made him backpedal. That grin never meant good things.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi heard the poofs but had turned away. More corpses started after him, squirrels. Where the hell did those come from?

Sakura obeyed her church in waiting for their teacher as Naruto and Sasuke drove him towards her. She heard Naruto's signal, a series of sharp barks. She jumped up and tackled the teacher and grabbed the bells. Kakashi used Kawarimi a moment too late as the pink thing, Sakura, attacked him. Kakashi saw the bright pink werewolf turn back into his female student.

Sasuke let his control over the corpses go. He was breathing hard.

"You okay?" Naruto said, returning to what seemed to be his natural state, fox ears and tail out.

"Tired." Sasuke said. "I think we broke him." He pointed towards their terrified teacher.

"I wonder who scared him more." Naruto said. "Me or your zombies."

"Ri-right." Kakashi said. "Yo-you pass."

"Yatta!" Sakura said.

"Please don't yell." Naruto said. "It hurts."

_**Three hours later**_

"Kakashi, failed his team again." A black haired woman guessed.

"Nope, Team Seven passed my test." Kakashi said. 'My own little freaks to control.' It had taken him several hours

The Sandaime stared. "Really."

"Yes." He replied.

"Very well."

_**And thus began the saga of Team Seven, later known as The Demon Squad.**_

**Note, Kitsune can truly only change from fox to human… We're exaggerating that.**

_Nekomatas can use a power close to necromancy… And Sakura is a werewolf that has the ability to change sans full moon._

**She'll have to change on the full moon though.**

_Like in Blood and Chocolate…_

**Good book… And it's only a half way transformation, like the ones in Van Helsing. **

_Good Movie._

**Up for adoption... If anyone's interested...**


	2. Three Classes

Team 7 Power Up

Challenge by Akun50

Set at the bell test.

Powers must have come the night before the bell test.

Kakashi must have no clue what happened

Kakashi must be defeated

Powers must be identified.

Yesterday Team 7 had seemed relatively normal, but now they seemed to scare their potential teacher somewhat.

Naruto was now wearing a furry blue body suit with shoulder guards. Sasuke was wearing a set of armor that seemed to exude goodness and light, Sakura looked like she had made a deal with a water demon. One arm had become what looked to be a crab's claw and the other was draped from the shoulder in tentacles.

'Huh.' Kakashi thought. 'Never thought Sakura to make deal with anything demon like, considering how her mother is towards Naruto and the Fox'

Kakashi jumped out of the tree and explained the bell test, and set the alarm.

"1, 2, 3… Go" Kakashi said. Naruto was the first to do anything, by tossing a small candy cane into the air. A small rat like creature appeared from somewhere caught the candy cane and started glowing. Kakashi stared in wonder at the rat-like creature as it shook. 'Oh shit' he thought as Naruto smirked and the creature started shaking. Kakashi ran at that point and the creature merely grazed him.

Sasuke thrust out his hand several glowing balls of light surrounded Kakashi, only a quick body switch stopped Kakashi from being vaporized if what happened to the log was anything to go by.

Kakashi felt like he had forgotten someone and was caught off guard by a series of black bolts from behind. "You cannot resist" he heard Sakura say just before seeing a very large octopus for just a moment, then he felt it behind him and the in front of him again and blast pure killer intent paralyzing the jounin.

Naruto in his furry body suit came up and too the bells off of Kakashi's belt and walked away towards his scarier teammate and handed her the bell. Sasuke glared at Naruto but said boy was unaffected.

Two Hours Later in Hokage's Office

"Team 7 passes!" Kakashi proclaimed.

"Seriously?" the Sandiame Hokage said. "Why?"

"They passed my test." Kakashi replied.

"Really" Said Kurenai "Team 8 also passes."

"Team 10 passes." Asuma agreed.

"Excellent" The Hokage said.

Sasuke's powers are that of a Paladin from Dragonfable.

Naruto's powers are that of a Frost Moglin Armor from Dragonfable

Sakura's powers are that of a Kathool Adept from Dragonfable.

The rat like creature is a Moglin known as Twig.


	3. Alchemy, Vectors and a Squirtle

_**Team 7 Power Up**_

**Challenge by Akun50**

**Set at the bell test.**

**Powers must have come the night before the bell test.**

**Kakashi must have no clue what happened**

**Kakashi must be defeated**

**Powers must be identified.**

Kakashi was confused as to _how_ he had been captured. It was a trio of freshly minted Genin for god's sake. He sighed before switching with a nearby log.

*Snap**FWOOMP*

He avoided severe burns by switching with another log. Naruto had gotten a pair of white gloves with strange markings on them. All it took was a snap of the fingers and flames would devastate whatever the boy wanted.

Sakura was even worse, invisible hands seemed to catch him. Thankfully there seemed to be a limited range, 2 meters.

The man breathed a sigh of relief as he avoided the flames.

He heard a faint chuckle before a small turtle like creature blasted him into Naruto's flames.

The man reached for the bells on his waist before realizing that the strings had been burned off several hours ago.

Naruto jingled a pair of bells. "Looking for these, Kakashi?"

"Very well, you pass." Kakashi said.

_Powers: Naruto has Roy Mustang's Gloves, Sasuke has Pokémon and Sakura has Vectors from Elfen Lied._

**Naruto learns a spark Jutsu that allows him to use the Flame Alchemy without the gloves, though he still wears them.**

_Sasuke gets more Pokémon as the story progresses, though he always keeps his Squirtle. *Insert curbstomb battle against Itachi*_

**Sakura's range gets longer as she grows, up to 7 meters.**


End file.
